U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,047 is directed toward an enhanced emergency system telephone. In particular, when an emergency call is made from a location on a premises that has on-premises (non-public) emergency-response personnel, the communication system responds by accessing a private database of information about the premises, retrieves therefrom information about the location of the physical location on the premises, and best access to the physical location from off-premises, and sends this information to both the on-premises emergency-response personnel and a public emergency-response center, as well as connects the call to the public emergency-response center.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,940,896 is directed toward the adaptation of emergency calls to the emergency services network based on caller location. In particular, this system includes a technique for integrating emergency calling for VOIP users with the legacy emergency services to facilitate adapting to the evolving emergency services network and the services that are available in a given location. Generic location information provided by (or determined for) VOIP emergency callers, typically in civic or geodetic formats, is translated into emergency response locations (ERL) defining an area. The translated location information is conveyed to the PSAP with the emergency call in a form of the ANI or calling line identification number. An appropriate route/gateway is then selected to be used to reach the PSAP appropriate for the caller's location, and an emergency call notification to the appropriate local emergency-response personnel is generated within the enterprise based on the caller's location.
Both of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.